Character Song - Io Naruko
Naruko-ryuu `Kabu de Moukeru Houteishikii' is a character song for''' Io Naruko', performed by his Japanese VA, Yusuke Shirai, from the anime series '''Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! ' Romaji = Romaji Kyou kara saa hajimemashou, chochiku kara toushi he to, Rishi nante hashitagane, ima wa kabushiki baibaidesu yo. Ita jouhou yominagara, agari-souna meigara no, Kou zairyou atsumetara, sokone chikaku, de kaimasu. Demo tenjou uri wo nerai sugizu ni, Sashine wo kimete oki, mokuhyou baikyaku kabukanara, Sokode, mayowazu urimashou! Ah, konoyo no seigi wa, nani yori kane desu, Kane ga areba don'na teki mo rakushou, Saa oshiete agemashou moukeru houhou, Heiwa datte kane de watashi ga nantoka, shite misemashou! Kane ga subete! Risuku toka iu hito wa, makeoshimina nodeshou, Watashi ni ha hajime kara, kabu wa hisshou baibai gēmu. Sonkiri wo tamerawazu, shiodzuke wa isagiyoku, Sou shinakya shinkabu no, baku age toka, nogasudeshou. Demo kai aori ni wa, chūi wo shite, Hanten suru mae ni, fukumieki ga dete iru nonara, Rieki kakutei shimashou! Sou, aimaina yo demo, kane wa tashikadesu, Kane ga areba don'na toki mo anshin. Hora ki ni shite okimashou, kokoro no zandaka, Yoyū ga nakya, ai wa, chikara wo hakki, dekinaideshou! Demo tomo no pinchi ni wa, fui ni kabu no koto mo wasurete, Hashiridashite shimau nodesu... Ā konoyo no seigi wa, nani yori kane demo, Muni no tomo ga, ireba, puraisu resu de. Saa oshiete agemashou, moukeru houhou, Dakedo kitto, motto, taisetsuna no wa, tatta hitotsu, yuujou deshou! Yuujou desu yo! |-| Kanji = Kanji 今日からさあ始めましょう 貯蓄から投資へと 利子なんてはした金 今は株式売買ですよ 板情報読みながら 上がりそうな銘柄の 好材料集めたら 底値近くで買います でも天井売りを狙いすぎずに 指値を決めておき 目標売却株価なら そこで迷わず売りましょう! ああこの世の正義は なにより金です 金があればどんな敵も楽勝 さあ教えてあげましょう 儲ける方法 平和だって金で私がなんとかしてみせましょう! 金がすべて! リスクとか言う人は 負け惜しみなのでしょう 私にははじめから 株は必勝倍々ゲーム 損切りを躊躇わず 塩漬けは潔く そうしなきゃ新株の爆上げとか逃すでしょう でも買い煽りには注意をして 反転する前に 含み益が出ているのなら 利益確定しましょう! そう、曖昧な世でも 金は確かです 金があればどんなときも安心 ほら気にしておきましょう 心の残高 余裕がなきゃ愛は力を発揮できないでしょう! でも友のピンチには ふいに株のことも忘れて 走り出してしまうのです… ああこの世の正義は なにより金でも 無二の友がいればプライスレスで さあ教えてあげましょう 儲ける方法 だけどきっともっと大切なのは、たった一つ、友情でしょう! 友情ですよ! |-| English= English Starting today let us make a commitment, to pool in savings to good investments, Compounded interest is the gold, so let’s not waste our time and head straight for stock trading. When reading the stock market, you get to know of the share prices likely to rise, The moment share prices hit rock bottom, that is when I seize every bit of the opening. Regardless when selling (shares) goes way beyond the stock’s “Price Ceiling”, It is where you make a call, and decide on the quantum of shares you'd want to sell, When it comes down to minimizing losses, don’t hesitate, to sell them even if circumstances say otherwise! Ah~ In this world, money is justice If one has money, one can buy enemies to their side. Shall I teach you, everything you need to know about earning profits, Peace can be brought with money somehow, let me to show you just how! Money is all! It seems that risk takers are sensitive, when it comes to losing, But I have been an expert in this variable game, by raising double my investments in stocks. Like a salted pickle that ferments longer, minimizing losses on the exchange is necessary. If you fail to stop the loss before it can cause damage, you might miss on the real deal. Pay close attention to where the hype lies while buying stocks, Before the market scenario changes, be sure to claim any unrealized gains left, Therefore now, let’s give it our best in earning! In an uncertain world like this, money guarantees certainty in varied aspects. Be rest assured, of a stable peace of mind, when there’s money around. One’s mental wellbeing, is of prime importance. Where there’s no plan B, the forces of love cannot be exhibited! (music) But when my friends are in a pinch, my transactions can wait, And I rush to their side. Ah~ In this world, money is justice But having friends by your side is even more so priceless. Now let me teach you everything, you need to know about earning profits, Only one thing surpasses all forms of riches, and that is friendship! The bond called “friendship”! Category:Character Songs Category:Album: バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~ Category:Io Naruko